


i could fill your cup

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Kinktober 2019, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Five times Cyan offered Retoree food, and one time Retoree gave something back.





	i could fill your cup

**01.**  
“Do you want to try one?” Cyan holds out a single chocolate, and Retoree doesn’t know if she’s being adorable on purpose or if she really has no idea what she does to Retoree. “Pig Macaron gave them to me. She said I should share them with someone special.”

Cyan smiles at Retoree, sweet and so, _so_ beautiful. Retoree kind of wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole, because that would be easier to deal with than this. Anything would be easier to deal with than the casual, easy way Cyan says things Retoree _knows_ she doesn’t mean that way that Retoree hears them. She knows that Cyan just sees them as friends but it’s hard to remember that sometimes.

“S-sure,” Retoree says. She takes the chocolate Cyan offered her and tries to keep her heart from beating straight out of her chest. “Thank you, Cyan.”

“You’re welcome, Retoree.” Cyan smiles again and Retoree feels a little bit like she might faint. “You know you’re my best friend.”

Right. Best friend.

“Always and forever,” Retoree says, and it feels a little bit like her heart is breaking.

**02.**  
“Retoree, you have to try one of these!” Cyan is holding out a strawberry, and Retoree almost gets a nosebleed. “Say _ahsomething_. A girl can only take so much, and being Cyan’s friend when she knows that Cyan will never see her as anything more is sheer torture.

“Oh,” Cyan says, “you have a little—”

Unaware of what it’s doing to Retoree, Cyan reaches over and swipes her napkin across Retoree’s skin. In a past life, Retoree thinks, she must have done something terrible. That’s why she’s stuck in this situation. That’s why Cyan constantly flirts with her when she doesn’t mean it.

“There we go,” Cyan says. She smiles at Retoree, warm and loving. “All clean.”

“Thanks,” Retoree manages. She hopes her voice doesn’t sound as wrecked to everyone else as it does to her. “You’re always looking out for me.”

“Of course.” Cyan’s still smiling, and Retoree never wants her to be doing anything else. “That’s what friends are for, Retoree.”

**03.**  
“Are you hungry, Retoree?”

Cyan is standing in their little kitchenette, perfect slices of apple laid out on a plate around a tiny dish of peanut butter. She picks up the plate and holds it out to Retoree, who actually just came into the kitchenette to get a glass of water but is powerless against the force of Cyan’s smile. She reaches out, taking a slice of apple and scooping some peanut butter onto it.

“Thanks,” Retoree says. “Can’t sleep?”

It’s late, and Retoree didn’t actually expect anyone else in the building to be awake. She stays up later than the rest of the girls and usually Cyan’s already asleep by now. Cyan’s shoulders sag slightly at the question, and Retoree immediately feels bad for bringing it up. Cyan tries so hard to be cheerful for them.

“I.” Cyan sets the plate back down on the counter. She swallows. “There’s a lot going on right now and I don’t want—I can’t let everyone down. Not when you’re all supporting me.”

“Hey,” Retoree says. She’s going to reach out and then she remembers she’s holding the apple slice in one hand and her empty water glass in the other. “You don’t have to do this all on your own, Cyan. I—everyone is here to help. If you need that help, it’s not a disappointment. Nobody can do everything by themselves.”

Retoree eats the apple slice, and Cyan watches her, the corners of her mouth eventually turning up again. That’s the Cyan Retoree fell in love with.

“You’re right, Retoree. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Retoree says, “I’m your best friend, aren’t I?”

**04.**  
Without prompting, Cyan sets a fresh cup of coffee down in front of Retoree and sits down next to her.

“Good morning,” she says, bright and cheerful. When Retoree looks, though, she can see the way that sunny cheerfulness is cracking. “Did you sleep well?”

Before she answers, Retoree takes a sip of the coffee that Cyan’s given her. It’s exactly the way she takes it, because of course it is. Cyan’s always perfect like that.

“Yeah,” Retoree says. “Did you?”

“Better than I have been,” Cyan says. Her tone is light, because the other members of Plasmagica are filtering in for breakfast, but Retoree understands the meaning. “I took your advice.”

“Glad it helped.” Retoree takes another sip of her coffee and doesn’t let herself imagine what it would be like to wake up to Cyan making her coffee everything morning. “You can always come talk to me if you’re having a problem. You know I don’t sleep until late.” 

“Next time,” Cyan says, “I’ll definitely come talk to you.”

**05.**  
There’s a knock on Retoree’s door and then Cyan quietly lets herself into the room. She shuts the door behind her and settles down next to Retoree. There’s a bowl of cherries in her hands, and she holds it out. Retoree takes a few and waits for Cyan to say something. All the things she’s working on can wait—nothing is as important to her as Cyan, after all.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Cyan says eventually. She sets the bowl of cherries in her lap and looks down at it. “There’s—I know I’m lot alone, but there’s so much at stake here.”

Retoree’s not really good at the kind of pep talk that Cyan probably needs. That’s _Cyan’s_ job, though, so she figures that it’s fine. She doesn’t need to be awe-inspiring or anything, she just needs to be honest. If she’s honest, then Cyan will figure the rest out herself. That’s the way it’s always been, after all. Sometimes Cyan just needs a little bit of a push.

“We’ve practiced as much as physically possible. We maxed ourselves out, so either we’ll do well at the battle of the bands tomorrow or we won’t.”

Cyan’s quiet. She picks up a cherry from the bowl and pops it into her mouth, Because Cyan is so perfectly, all of the stems and pits have been removed. Retoree doesn’t want to think about how long Cyan stood in the kitchen doing that, lost in her own thoughts, before coming to Retoree’s room.

“We don’t have to be perfect,” Retoree says. “We just have to resonate with people. Come here, I want to show you something.”

Sweeping away all of the other things she’s working on, Retoree pulls up the board where people are talking about the battle of the bands tomorrow. Everyone is talking about who they think will win and while Some people are fans of the other band, overwhelmingly the people think that Plasmagica is the better band. It’s an impressive following for a band that nobody knew a year ago. They’re _explosively_ popular, and Retoree wants Cyan to know that’s her doing. She turned Plasmagica from an okay band into one of the hottest bands in Midi City.

“See? All these people will be supporting us tomorrow too.”

“Oh,” Cyan says. She blinks, and Retoree pretends like she doesn’t see the tears. “Are we really this popular?”

“You bet,” Retoree says. “We’re unstoppable.”

**06.**  
They win. They win, which of course means that Cyan can’t stay, no matter how much she wants to. Before she goes, Retoree presses the chocolate bar into Cyan’s hands.

“Don’t forget,” she says, swallowing all the things she wants to say. “I’ll always be your best friend.”

“Always,” Cyan says, covering Retoree’s hands with her own. “I’ll be back—I don’t know when, but I will.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i genuinely have no idea what i'm doing anymore


End file.
